Grandpa, I Love You, Please Don't Go
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: This is a fanfic dedicated to my Omi, who had a heart attack today. Yugi's Grandpa has a heart attack. How will he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: I am making up a lot of information, so don't be too upset if something is wrong. I am dedicating this to my Omi, my grandma, who had a heart attack today. I pray for her, and her safe recovery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked up from their game to see what Yugi was talking about. They noticed an ambulance racing down the street, sirens blaring, towards the hospital. They watched the ambulance until it turned around a corner, and out of sight.  
  
"I dunno," Joey frowned, "But whatever it was, those guys were in a real hurry!"  
  
"Oh, I hope everything is alright!"  
  
"Will Yugi Motou please come down to the office immediately? Again, Yugi Motou, come to the office immediately."  
  
"I wonder what they want me for..." Yugi trailed off. Very suddenly, he got a very bad feeling deep in his soul. His instincts were screaming at him, and they told him that all this had something to do with that ambulance.  
  
Without even looking back to say goodbye, Yugi took off to the front office. Along the way, he smacked into Ryou, and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Whoa there Yugi! What's the big rush?"  
  
"Sorry, Ryou, something's wrong, gotta run, bye!" And Yugi was running again. This time, he was very worried. The closer he got to the office, the more it grew, building and churning through his blood, in his heart, and in his stomach, building higher and stronger, until he could take no more and-  
  
Yugi threw open the door to the office and raced up to the desk. The secretary, a middle-aged woman was there, waiting for him. As she saw him run in the door, her eyes filled with pity, and became moist.  
  
"Yugi Motou, I presume?" Yugi nodded, "Well, I'm very sad to be the one to tell you this but, your grandfather had a heart attack this afternoon. He was just rushed to the hospital a few minutes ago. Your neighbor called to inform you. I'm very sorry."  
  
But Yugi wasn't listening. His whole world had disappeared at the end of her first sentence. His eyes stopped seeing, his ears could hear nothing more then his own frenzied heartbeat, and the rushing of his blood in his ears. He couldn't even hear Yami calling to him, he was lost to the world.  
  
Yami, however, was not. True, he was just as upset about the news as Yugi, but someone had to get them home. So, quickly taking control of the body, he nodded to the worried secretary.  
  
"It's alright, I can walk home," He tried reassuring her, "Besides, my friends can walk with me. It's not too far," He smiled gently.  
  
"You seem to be taking this rather well..."  
  
"No, I think I'm just in a state of suspended disbelief. It will probably fade soon, and I think I want to be either home, or with my grandpa for that. Don't worry."  
  
"Well," The secretary frowned, but the young boy did have a point, "Very well. But make sure someone goes home with you!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
And he left the office. Turning quickly, he sprinted down the hall to the empty classroom where he had left the others. When he got there, he was very happy to see Ryou there too.  
  
"Yami? What happened? Is Yugi okay?" The others quickly gathered around the breathless pharaoh, trying to find out what happened that would force him to take control.  
  
Yami looked around at his worried friends, and his throat seemed to close. The looks on their faces, added to the worry for Grandpa pain that Yugi felt was just too much for him. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but could still only whisper it out.  
  
"Yugi's Grandfather had a heart attack."  
  
Tea gasped while both Tristan and Joey swore loudly. Ryou went very quiet, and his eyes sort of glazed over, meaning he was telling Bakura what was going on. Yami winced, and prayed to the gods that the tomb robber wouldn't appear.  
  
But fate seemed to think that making Yami's life even harder would be loads of fun. And so, without further ado, Bakura appeared before them in a flash of light. He stared at Yami for a heartbeat, then turned away.  
  
"Here," Bakura quickly threw about thirty bucks in Yami's direction, "Use it to call a cab. You might want to get your precious hikari to his Grandfather soon," He snarled, "Ra knows how long they've got left together."  
  
Yami was frozen for a brief second as his already overloaded mind took in a nice Bakura as well. Then, it decided to just forget trying to understand, and the ancient spirit nodded. As quickly as he could go, he was out the door again, racing for the streets to call a cab.  
  
But fate still wasn't done with its plaything. It took much enjoyment out of making all the taxies on the street either busy or on break at that very moment. Yami looked around helplessly.  
  
One must wonder if fate is really just one entity, or two entities because it sometimes gives us all bad luck, then turns around and gives us good luck again. The good side must have decided to shine on Yami once more, because who should show up at that moment? Why, non other then Seto Kaiba himself, in his limo.  
  
"Need a ride?" he asked, rolling down the window. Yami nodded, and quickly hopped in.  
  
"Tea just called me on her new cell, though God knows how she got the number. I decided you would probably need some form of transportation. So, here I am."  
  
"Thank you," Yami whispered quietly, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't every day that your worst enemies started saving your behind.  
  
Soon they arrived at the hospital. Throwing a quick thanks over his shoulder, Yami raced up the hospital steps, and dashed to the front desk.  
  
"My name is Yugi Motou. I'm here to see my Grandpa, Solomon Motou. Can I go in?"  
  
"Motou? Yes, yes. It's on the third floor, room 316," the nurse said, looking through her papers.  
  
"Thank you!" Yami cried, then dashed to the elevator.  
  
As soon as Yami reached the right room, he threw open the door. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
There, lying in the bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and tubes, was Yugi's Grandpa. He looked so pale and small, and Yami knew that Yugi would probably want to be alone for a while. He separated from his hikari, and then left to wait for the others to arrive.  
  
Yugi stared down at his Grandpa, tears gathering in his violet eyes. He sniffed once, twice. Then, without warning, he broke down. He fell to his knees beside the bed, and resting his elbows on the bed, he buried his face into his arms.  
  
"Don't die Grandpa!" He sobbed, "Don't you dare die! I still need you! I love you Grandpa! You can't leave me!" And the rest of his words were lost in his tears.  
  
Some time later, Yami came in, towing their friends behind him. Surprisingly, even Bakura and Seto were there. But Yugi didn't bother questioning it, he just accepted their extra support with open arms.  
  
Soon, Yugi felt Yami's warm hand rubbing softly over his back, "Shhh, it's okay. Just relax, Yugi. We're here for you, don't worry," Yugi sighed softly through his crying, grateful for his presence.  
  
"Um, Yami...I think you should tell him." Tristan whispered softly.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Yami winced. He was going to hate telling Yugi this. But what could be done? The boy needed to know.  
  
"The doctors said that the operation that may save him costs a lot of money, and Seto, for some legal reason, can't pay for us."  
  
Yugi looked at all the miserable faces, then looked down.  
  
"That's okay," He whispered, "I couldn't ask that of you anyways. I'm sure we'll manage somehow."  
  
It was about 45 minutes later when a flustered nurse came in.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, but Mr. Motou here needs his rest. We're still not sure if the situation is critical or not. Please come back tomorrow, we'll know by then."  
  
"What? You mean you're still going to do the operation?" Tea asked, hope flaring. The woman smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep! We got a check from Industrial Illusions just fifteen minutes before Mr. Motou came in. It was almost as if someone knew it was going to happen! Fancy that! Now out you go!"  
  
The group of teens filtered from the room, feeling a bit better then when they entered. The last, Yugi, turned to the woman with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you ma'am. But, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you call if anything happens?" He lowered his head so his bangs shielded his eyes, "It would mean a lot to me..."  
  
"Well of course!" The nurse admonished, "If anything happens, you'll be the first to know. Now scoot!" and she pushed him out into the hallway.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Motou will receive the best of care!"  
  
And there was nothing left for it. They all slowly left the hospital, none in the mood to go home. So, Yugi quickly invited them to sleep over at the Game Shop so they would all know the minute something happened. Seto called for his limo to drive them all there. It was at this moment that Yami let out a bitter laugh. At the group's confused look, he explained.  
  
"It's just that today is so up-side-down. Grandpa having a heart attack, the operation costs, the risk of his death, all of it is so upsetting. But then Bakura offers money to get a taxi to the hospital, Seto gives us a ride when there are no taxies, and now Pegasus pays for the operation. It's just all so surreal!"  
  
Yugi sniffed, and smiled slightly, "Yeah. No offence guys, but that is kinda weird."  
  
Both Bakura and Seto shrugged at the same time.  
  
"Come on guys," Ryou smiled, "Let's get going."  
  
And they all hopped into the limo that had just driven up, and headed for the game shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please get better soon, Omi. I love you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is just a tribute to my Omi, who had a heart attack. I don't really own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring Ring!  
  
Yugi snapped awake. The phone! It could be the hospital! Rolling off of the couch and out of Yami's arms, he ran for the kitchen phone, tripping over Joey's lumpy form lying in the middle of the living room floor. He skidded on the sleek tile floor in the kitchen, and after regaining his balance, snatched up the phone on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi spoke into the phone, trying to keep his voice steady and calm his breathing at the same time.  
  
"Hello, is this Mr. Yugi Motou? It's the hospital calling, about your grandfather," a nurse said. She seemed to be quite happy about something, and hope rose in Yugi's heart.  
  
"How is he? Is he okay?" Yugi all but shouted into the phone. Behind him, Yami and Joey appeared in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, having been awakened during Yugi's mad dash for the phone.  
  
"Mr. Solomon Motou is just fine and is recovering nicely. If you and your friends would like to come down now, I'm sure he'd appreciate the company."  
  
Yugi could hardly keep from jumping up and shouting out his joy. He quickly thanked the nurse, then hung up the phone, turning to Yami and Joey, who had now been joined by Ryou and Tea, who had also stayed with him overnight. Seto couldn't stay because he had things to do with his company, but he told them to call him as soon as the got news and he would send down a limo.  
  
"Well?" Joey asked, looking like he would burst with suspense. Yugi stared at them for a second, then found himself on the verge of tears. He quickly threw himself into Yami's arms and began to cry. The others, taking this as a bad sign, tensed even more, until Yugi's whispers reached their ears.  
  
"He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay!"  
  
Soon they were all shouting for joy. Tea quickly ran back into the living room to call Seto on her cell phone, and Joey offered to buy them all pizza later that night as a celebration. Well, he tried to, as Tristan quickly reminded him that he was broke. However, Ryou offered to pay instead, using the thirty bucks that Bakura had intended to give to Yami as taxi money before.  
  
"Are you sure? What about Bakura? Is he okay with that?" Yugi asked with concern from within the protective circle of Yami's arms.  
  
"Of course I said it was okay!" The others turned quickly to see Bakura appear beside Ryou, "He wouldn't have said he'd pay if I disagreed!"  
  
"Thank you Bakura," Yami whispered. The spirits exchanged a small smile, probably one of the only ones they ever would.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's the limo!" Tea cried, grabbing Tristan's arm and dragging him towards the door. Soon the others followed, happy that everything had turned out okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know it's short. But I couldn't leave you guys hanging! Oh, and in case anyone was worried, my Omi is going to be just fine! ^_^ I'm really happy! 


End file.
